If Tomorrow Never Comes
by crazed spyromaniac
Summary: We should always cherish the time we spend with loved ones; for we have no idea when it all will be gone.
1. If Tomorrow Never Comes

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
  
  
Take time to say "I'm sorry,"   
"Please forgive me," "Thank you," or "It's okay."   
And if tomorrow never comes,   
you'll have no regrets about today ~  
Author Unknown  
  
  
She sat in her dorm room, colored in maroon and gold. Her red hair was matted to her face and head, and her brown eyes were bloodshot, shinny, and puffy red, from crying. Her robes were wrinkled, and at the sleeve they were torn.  
There was a knock on her door and Ron's voice was heard, muffled from the other side.   
"Ginny, come on now. There is no reason to shut yourself up in your room over Malfoy.  
Malfoy. The center of all her problems.  
Her brother and his friends hated him. He was in Slytherin and was hated because he insulted them all the time. It was funny that her brother could be so dense. Had he not noticed the way that the two had been getting along?  
Ron gave a sigh and walked away. He didn't need this. He went to go find Hermione. She always knew what to do. When she heard him walk away, Ginny opened the door to her room, and snuck out of the common room. No one needed to know that she was gone, it was hardly like anyone noticed anyway.  
Ron was always with Hermione or Harry doing who knows what. She didn't really have any friends in Gryfindor as it was, so she was hardly ever missed.  
Quietly she made her way up to the astronomy tower. It was after hours, and she should be in bed or in the common room. No one was up there, just as she had expected.  
She stared at the stars from the window. The gazed brightly on her, the half moon, shinning silver. It always amazed her how the moon looked so beautiful in the midnight blue sky.  
There was a soft sound of a person clearing their throat. Ginny whirled around and turned to see Draco. His silver blonde hair was a bit mussed, and his robes were too wrinkled. He walked over to her, and put his arms around her waist. He looked at the stars with her for a moment.  
"Ginny, I'm sorry. I know that you didn't want me to join Voldermort, but I can't fight with Harry."  
"What is that supposed to mean? You can't fight with Harry."  
"I can't fight against him."  
"You meant that-"  
"Yes."  
She took a sharp in take of breath. She turned to look at him, and saw that he was telling the truth. She leaned back onto his chest, and sighed.   
"You know what, Draco?"  
"What?"  
"I was forced to get the mark."  
Startled he looked back down at his girlfriend.  
"What? Why?"  
"To send information about Harry. It happened while I was in Diagon Alley. I never want to be treated like that again."  
"Do you?"  
"I send lies. All lies. He'll find out, and eventually he will kill me. I play a double agent."  
They sat in silence, knowing that whatever they were about to say it did not matter, they were together now, and that was how it was always going to be. Both felt the sharp twinge on their arms, then it started to burn black.  
Draco sighed, he did not want to leave her. The stars began to glow more brightly than before, almost a pure brilliant white. He held Ginny even tighter, pulling her closer than she already was.  
"I forgive you, Draco."  
"Let's watch the sunrise, when we come back from...."  
"Lets."  
Touching a portkey they found themselves being transported to another place. It was in the cellar of a house, and was dark and smelled of rotting flesh. Voldermort stood talking, when he saw the two he smiled evilly.   
His red eyes glowed, and he pulled his wand out. His white thin lips formed words that were not heard to Ginny's ears, but she braced herself, knowing that whatever it was that he said it would be painless.  
The green light filled the room.  
Blinking, Draco found himself back in the astronomy tower, staring at the sunrise. It was of several shades of blue, pink and gold. His black cloak swished as he sat down.   
He watched as the sun rose higher into the sky, his gray eyes staring down at the lake. He was alone. He was watching the sunrise by himself.  
He repeated to himself what Ginny had told him long ago.  
"Take time to say "I'm sorry," "Please forgive me," "Thank you," or "It's okay."   
And if tomorrow never comes, you'll have no regrets about today. I love you, Gin."  
  
Disclaimer: The expert from the top of the story and at the end (aside from the I love you) was given to me in an e-mail "If I Knew". The poem has been going on since the 9-11-01 attack, and instantly I fell in love with the poem. The words of the poem, could mean anything, and well, it was just something I thought could be used in a story. If you would like to read the entire poem, than keep on reading.   
  
Just keep in mind that I did not write it! (I am a very poor poor person!)  
  
IF I KNEW   
  
If I knew it would be the last time   
That I'd see you fall asleep,   
I would tuck you in more tightly   
and pray the Lord, your soul to keep.   
  
If I knew it would be the last time   
that I see you walk out the door,   
I would give you a hug and kiss   
and call you back for one more.   
  
If I knew it would be the last time   
I'd hear your voice lifted up in praise,   
I would video tape each action and word,   
so I could play them back day after day.   
  
If I knew it would be the last time,   
I could spare an extra minute   
to stop and say "I love you,"   
instead of assuming you would KNOW I do.   
  
If I knew it would be the last time   
I would be there to share your day,   
Well I'm sure you'll have so many more,   
so I can let just this one slip away.   
  
For surely there's always tomorrow   
to make up for an oversight,   
and we always get a second chance   
to make everything just right.   
  
There will always be another day   
to say "I love you,"   
And certainly there's another chance   
to say our "Anything I can do?"   
  
But just in case I might be wrong,   
and today is all I get,   
I'd like to say how much I love you   
and I hope we never forget.   
  
Tomorrow is not promised to anyone,   
young or old alike,   
And today may be the last chance   
you get to hold your loved one tight.   
  
So if you're waiting for tomorrow,   
why not do it today?   
For if tomorrow never comes,   
you'll surely regret the day,   
  
That you didn't take that extra time   
for a smile, a hug, or a kiss   
and you were too busy to grant someone,   
what turned out to be their one last wish.   
  
So hold your loved ones close today,   
and whisper in their ear,   
Tell them how much you love them   
and that you'll always hold them dear   
  
Take time to say "I'm sorry,"   
"Please forgive me," "Thank you," or "It's okay."   
And if tomorrow never comes,   
you'll have no regrets about today 


	2. Do Not Weep

Do Not Weep  
  
  
The days were dark, everyone knew that. But when the body of Virginia Weasly was found on the cold shores of the Hogwarts lake, her lifeless brown eyes still held the defiance in them that she had when she had died. Her mouth still set in a hard line, the dark mark standing our on her pale skin like a black rose among white roses. Her small delicate hand still clutched around her wand. This discovery had upset the entire wizarding community. It gave them a new spirit to fight, yet another reason to see why they needed to fight.  
The students that found her body was none other than her brother, Ron Weasly, and his girlfriend Hermione Granger. Maybe it was Ron's hysterical sobs ringing as the sun appeared, or maybe it was Hermione's shrill screams that brought Draco's attention from the rising sun, to the glittering lake and its sandy shores. He did not know; all he could think of was last night. True he had no regrets about today, he cherished every moment he spent with her, but that could not stop him from hurting the way he did. When she was killed, it was almost as if part of him died with her. His steel gray eyes, were a devoid of any emotion.   
A translucent tear made its way down his pale face, falling to the ground where he sat. He watched as Professor Snape ran to where the two Gryfindor's stood, firmly moving Ron out of his way. Silently he picked up her body and slowly made his way to the castle, having the Ron and Hermione follow behind them. Draco, stood up and walked out of the door of the astronomy tower. Professor Snape had been there that night; he knew the truth of what had happened, as did Draco.  
As he walked down the winding astronomy stairs, he watched as McGonagal and Professor Dumbledore ran down the hall to meet Severus. He watched for a moment as Madame Pomfrey shook her head as she saw the body of Ginny Weasly, and took her into the Hospital wing. Ron stood there dumbfounded, his sobs had by this time subsided, but the tears still ran down his face. Hermione, her eyes bright but she had refused to cry, she needed to be strong. Her face was paler than usual and her lower lip trembled. Hot tears ran down her numb face.  
Draco turned into the direction of the dungeons. He would not be welcomed at the Hospital wing; especially when the rest of her family arrived.   
When he arrived at the dungeons, he took sat on the green couch and stared into the bright fire. He watched as the flames leaped at the stone fire place, not moving, not speaking.  
A hand placed itself on his shoulder. Draco didn't need to look up to know who it was.  
"I loved a Gryfindor too, Draco," Severus' cool voice told him.  
"Did she meet her death like Ginny did? Doing something as dangerous as what she did?" Draco asked, his voice colder and bitter.  
"Yes, she did on both accounts. Voldermort killed her because of her job; she had something that he had wanted."  
"Who was it?" Draco asked, his eyes never leaving the fire.  
A soft sigh was heard, and the answer was even softer, "Lily Evans."  
"Potter's mother?"  
"Yes. I loved her, but she loved Potter. There was nothing I could do about that, but she was aware of my love for her, and she did not loathe me, as her husband did. I looked over her."  
"Then why did you join the Dark Lord?"  
"There were many reasons why, mostly because of the power that was promised to me."  
"But then you saw what happened to the Potters and did not want to be a part of it any longer. Isn't that right?"  
"I saw my one love be killed, in front of me, and Voldermort was aware of it. That is what turned me, that is what made me want to help fight the right side."  
"Does it still hurt?"  
"It will always hurt Draco. The pain will never go away."  
Draco didn't say anything, and for a while neither did Severus. The silence stayed that way until Severus spoke again.  
"Miss Weasly's funeral will be held in a weeks time; she will be buried in a small town near Gordric's Hollow. You have a chance to do something that I was unable to do. I suggest you take advantage of that."  
Draco turned his attention away from the fire and watched as Severus Snape walked out of the common room, more than likely to be at the meeting that was being held for the teachers.  
"You have the chance to do something that I was unable to do. I suggest you take advantage of that," Draco murmured.  
  
  
The funeral was no different from the other wizarding burials, that had been held. Ginny was being held in a sleek black casket, that reminded Draco of the one Muggles often used. But unlike Muggle funerals, each of the Weasly's has placed an item in the casket with Ginny. Draco, looked on from behind the tree where he stood, close enough to hear what Dumbledore was saying. He paid no attention to it, and looked at the entire Weasly clan, that stood before Dumbledore.  
Mr. And Mrs. Weasly, both in black robes sat there crying, Arthur holding his wife in his arms as close as he could, silent tears coming down his cheeks.  
Ron stood there, his face sullen, his eyes a devoid of emotion. His arm hung loosely on Hermione's shoulders, which were rising up and down, as she cried.  
The twins were serious, their faces also sullen. Never had anyone seen the two without grins on their faces; the two were hardly ever serious.  
Percy, sat rigid in his chair his face impassive. His eyes darted around for a moment and then rested at the casket in front of him. He had made no noise since the news of Ginny's death.  
The eldest Weasly's Bill and Charlie, still had the shell shocked expressions on their faces. But they were both angry. Angry that their little sister's life had been taken away from in the blink of an eye.   
Life was unfair.  
Harry Potter stood next to Ron with the dog at his feet, his green eyes were dull as if the life had been sucked out of him. His hair seemed messier than before, and his face more tired. He looked older than seventeen, much more worried.  
As Dumbledore ended his speech, he looked around, his blue eyes searching for the blonde haired Draco, in the sea of red. He did not see him.  
After Dumbledore had stepped off of the podium, the Weasly's left one by one. Now only Harry and the dog stood there, watching the casket, as if waiting for it to magically disappear.  
Now Draco let himself be known. He walked toward the casket, clutching a ring in his hand. The thin gold band sparkled in the morning sun and the jade gem in it sparkled. He opened the cover of the casket and let it stay open. Draco traced Ginny's jaw line with his thumb, and let a tear fall onto her face. He took her slender hand, and placed the ring on it.  
"Ginny, I love you more than anything. If you would have let me, I would have let my life be taken instead of yours; not many would mourn my death. I love you Ginny."  
With that said, he gently placed the casket lid back in place. On the top of it he added a single red rose.  
Harry walked over to Draco, and handed him a piece of parchment. Draco looked at him, and for a moment said nothing.  
"Why?"  
"Because, your not that bad of a person."  
Harry turned away and walked away. The black do followed behind him. He stopped and looked at Draco, then he turned and ran after Harry.  
  
Draco unrolled the parchment and saw the familiar writing.   
  
Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there.  
I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on the snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the autumn rain.  
When you awake in the morning hush  
I am the swift rush  
Of birds circling in flight.  
I am the stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand on my grave and weep  
I am not there.  
I do not sleep.  
  
The Muggle poem they had found together while through a book. At the time they had laughed at it, saying that it was rubbish. Now he looked at the words and realized that they meant more than they did before. At the end of the poem there was an added line.  
  
But I will wait, for you  
No matter how much time it will take,  
  
Draco lifted his head, and felt the cold wind blow on him. He shivered slightly, and turned away.  
"I know that you will; and your death will be avenged, no matter what it will take."  
~*~  
  
Well then, now that this over I must put the disclaimer.   
Not only do the characters not belong to me, the poem does not either. The poem was found in Chicken Soup for the Soul, and the author was unknown. I think that this is the end of the fic, so I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
